Dragon Rider Rei
by traddy
Summary: yuri Rei/Usagi,AU, this is the renew version of "i will never loss you". and the title surely have said it all so give it a try. M-rated just in case but due to characters death in future


Hi, due to some advices, I decided to redo the whole thing whether it gets better or not, I am not sure, I always thought people cared about the plot so I concentrated on that first. Once again I don't own Sailormoon or Eragon ok. Like I said before go easy on me since this is my first fan fiction. The story is basically base on the book not the movie with Rei in Eragon and Usagi as Arya place in state. Hope you enjoy. And the pairing are Rei/Usagi, Michiru/Haruka, Ami/Makoto and Minako/OC

**Dragon Rider Rei **

Chapter 1

In the dark where all are unseen and danger lurks in every corner. Growls with bloodlust can be heard can within the bushes. Hungrily and eager waiting for its victim to arrive as they wait, filling their horrible smell in the dark. Only to be silent by a pair of dark evil red eyes as they quiet themselves in fear. The being turn to the other direction wishing to kill all this insignificant worms but choose to wait patiently… yes they will all die once the objective is at hand. After all patient is the key to success and he has all the time in the world for it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are we there yet? I am hungry."

"No!! And Usagi, we just ate, you can't be hungry again I mean like half of our supplies are GONE!! And we still got a long way to go."

"I can't help it Ami-chan, I mean we did have a spar after that and we need all the energy we can get since we have to guard red here" said Usagi while pointing the egg in the pouch in front of her. " And the war is still on after all which makes it even more logical in situation like this."

"She is right ami and beside what do you expect from our bottomless pit??"

"Shut it. Makoto-chan"

"Love you too."

"Girls stop acting like children; you are both ruining the quiet atmosphere and also giving our position away as well"

"Yes Ami-chan."

And so they silently continue ride through the forest.

"Girls time to change position"

And so Makoto ride on a large tiger to the front, being the strongest one of the three in physical strength as well as the tallest one, she has long brown hair which she tie up into a high ponytail, with strong muscles but still manage to look feminine, which shows that no one should look down at her and think that she is a pushover since she is a girl. She wears a green light leather armor that won't get in her way in terms of speed as well, and with her spear at hand and a big boomerang which she carries on her back, ready for trouble at the front.

Ami ride her tiger to the back, being a strategists in the group, she is best to be as a support and planner to obtain the best result but that doesn't mean she can't fight, she just look weak mainly due to her blue hair which is short, but that is what made her more deadly due to the fact that her opponent tend to look down at her ability as a fighter bring out her bow for support and with a whip and magic as her main means of offence, but she still prefer to plan and go on defense in its place.

While Usagi continue riding in the middle on her trusted tiger, protecting the egg, she is a all-round fighter capable on both hand to hand combat as well as strong magic for all uses, she is a master on using all types of weaponry but she still prefer her sword the best. Most of her friends and opponent tend to wonder how she fight with her long blonde hair, which tend to look like it is silver under the moonlight that is also below knee level which she put it in a strange pigtails on top of her head at each side, but that doesn't change the fact that she is beautiful. Overall she can be considered a mixture of being beautiful but deadly especially with her sword strap next to her ready to be draw at a fast speed whenever needed.

And they continue to ride in silent, but all three of them knew something was at miss, and so no words need to be spoken, as they understood, since the forest was wrong by being too quiet. With the sudden change in the wind direction and their tiger companions started to panic and get into stand in battle condition, as they all smell the foul odor in the air, but it was too late. Causing them to move to slow as the enemy started to fire arrows at them, in fact it was purely unfortunate that Ami's tiger companion was the first to fall and ami fall to the ground losing their main defense.

"AMI!!"

Urgals that were hiding all rush out roaring out their war cry, as they rush to attack all three of them, however Ami was easily over powered due to the fact that she was still on the ground, only to be save by Makoto, as she started to rush to her side and thrust her spear into some of the urgals in hope to but some time so that Ami could get her bearing, and to built up their defense again. Usagi started killing the urgals around both of them since they forgot about her, since they rushed to Makoto and Ami first, this in turn allow Usagi to provide support to them and to protect the egg as well. Even their tiger companions started to help them fight but they fall, but not after bring five or six of the urgal with them, as much as that sadden them, they have no time to allow such feeling to interrupt their fighting, and so they continue on their fight, since it seems like for every urgal they killed, three takes its place. But they were not discouraged and continue on. Just when it seem that they are about to win, a shade has 

appeared and all three knew that they have hope to win in their current condition, since most of their strengths were mostly used on killing the urgals and so both Ami and Makoto pushed Usagi out of the fight.

"USAGI RUN AND PROTECT!!" as Makoto threw her boomerang, as a result manage to bring down some of the urgal around them.

"NO I AM NOT LEAVING BOTH OF YOU!!" as Usagi continue to slash some of the urgal in order to reenter the fight.

"DON'T BE STUPID USAGI!! AND PROTECT THE EGG OR ALL WILL BE LOSS IF YOU DON'T!!" While Ami continues to fire her arrows to allow a path for Usagi to escape easier.

"BUT MINNA!!"

"GO!!"

"Minna-san don't die, we will be together and hang out once again." As Usagi looks back one more time, knowing that this might be the last time she will see them again unless fate allows them to.

"JUST GO!! AAHHHHH!!" As an urgal manage to slash Ami's back with its war axe.

"AMI!!"

And so without turning back, Usagi ran deeper in to the forest in hope to escape, and not cause both of her friends effort to be in wasted, as well as to bring success and peace not only for the world, but for all three of them as well. In the mean time, Makoto rush to Ami's side again to help her as she try to heal herself and fire her arrows at the urgals that choose to go after usagi to bring her time, however she manage to miss some but the thing that sadden her the most is that she couldn't delay the shade at all, as it went after Usagi.

"Ami…" as Makoto manage to stab one of the urgal at its heart.

"Yes Makoto… "Still busy firing her arrows at the urgals .

"Just to let you know, I have never regretted taking this mission and our time all three of us are together, but the only regret that I have is that we won't be able to spend more time together since I felt that it wasn't enough for all our adventure together, and for all three of us to be together and hang out after the war is over just like what we promised at the beginning… "

"I feel the same too…. And Makoto-koi….. I love you and never regretted it." As Ami felt that she doesn't have any more strength to fight on.

"I love you too Ami-koi."

And that was the last thing they said, as the urgals finally overwhelm them. Their last thought was that they hope Usagi manage to escape and to each other as darkness finally took them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Usagi continue to run and the Urgals were far behind due to the head start that both Ami and Makoto manage to gain her with their life. But unfortunately, she was still no match for the shade, which was why he easily over power her by using a binding spell to bind Usagi's legs in result cause she fall, the Urgal takes this opportunity to surround her and soon she was trap.

"Now give me the egg since you have no way on winning in your current state and I will make sure your dead will be fast and painless." said in a dark sickening voice that promise that it won't do such a thing.

"Dream on you bastard, there is no way I am giving it to you"

"Then so be it." With a dark smile on its face.

Just before the shade is about to move in for the kill, Usagi started to use all her magic for a spell which cause the egg to start glowing in a brilliant ruby red, as a result manage to blind everyone within the whole forest for awhile. And once the light dies down, the egg was gone.

At once the shade saw this; he grew angry and slaps Usagi so hard, that she slam to a tree.

"WHERE DID YOU SEND IT YOU BITCH??"

"Somewhere…safe….that…you…….won't……..reach…."

With the last of her strength gone, Usagi pass out. The shade was so angry that he kills all the urgals that surrounded Usagi and destroy everything in its path but Usagi. Once he comes down, he summons his trusted dark creatures, and orders them to carry Usagi.

"Hm… you may have won this time but I will make sure that you will regret doing that and for that I let you live…for now till I obtain what I wanted."

Then he burn all the trees that cause destruction in its place as well as to remove all evidence that there was a fight, and started to journey back knowing that his master won't be please since he fail his main objective.

There you have it hate it or love it is up to you but please review it would be most helpful and I might update faster since this is my first time. Don't worry rei will be in the next chapter. Oh and please vote for the name for Rei's dragon the poll is still up k. So please review and vote 


End file.
